The Goth Group
by Forever or Never
Summary: The Metal Mutts consists of seniors and juniors whose lives are filled with many problems. The leader, Amu, has a lot more problems than the group. She's all alone. But, will her long lost friend erase all those problems? Or is he another problem? He plans on ruining her life and boost up his popularity. Soon, his plan fails and a new goal arises.
1. Chapter 1

Forever: Sup y'all. I have told you earlier that I am doing 'The Goth Group' over again because I didn't like using 'POV's and it sucked.

Ikuto: Idiot.

Amu: Huh?

Ikuto: She's an idiot. For leaving her readers like this. What a loser.

Forever: I'm sorry. D: I just thought that if I had better chapters, more reviews. *HINT HINT* Bam!

Amu: Okay then, let us get on with the story, shall we?

Ikuto: Don't act all formal.

Amu: You are going to remain mean, aren't you? Never will _you_ be nice.

Forever: I'm **never** mean. Hence, my pen name: Forever or Never. Of course, 'Forever' means I am a forever Amuto. And 'Never' means that I am never not going to be one.

Amu: That's confusing.

Ikuto: She's confusing.

Forever: Wait, I have something to say.

Ikuto: Don't you always have a say?

Forever: Anyways, two things. One, this chapter is short. Two, I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

***+The Goth Group+***

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Quote:**

_**It is strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely.**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

* * *

Annoying beeps erupted in a still room where nothing dared to move. A hand slowly reached up, clutched the beeping and ticking device–the polished nails digging into the metal–, and threw it at the wall. It shattered into tiny metal pieces and the beeps soon became out of tune and demented. A growl was heard and the black covers flew off of the bed. A pink haired beauty rose and stretched, warming up her slender long limbs. She opened her honey-golden eyes and stared at the metal pieces.

Her eyes showed fatigue and her facial expression showed hatred. A scowl was upon her face, destroying her innocent features.

"Go die, clock. No one needs you." She blustered, glaring at the pieces. She sighed as she reminded herself that she was talking to an object, not a living creature that has feelings. That pinkette yawned and trudged to her wardrobe where many clothes lay, neatly folded due to her pesky maids.

A soft knock disturbed her from picking out her normal outfit.

"Hinamori-sama?" whispered a girl on the other side. 'Hinamori-sama' growled, approaching the door. She opened the door and grunted in response. There was a ginger haired woman in her early twenties that had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with worry and the twiddling of her thumbs showed nervousness.

"Hn." The woman looked up and gasped, sweating. She never liked being in the presence of her master. Never in her life, at least, not alone.

"O-oh, I wanted to make sure you were o-okay…" she stammered, covering her eyes with her bangs. Hinamori raised an eyebrow at the girl and then ran a hand through her bed head.

"And why wouldn't I be?" she questioned, staring down at her maid.

"I h-heard another crash… Again at six a.m.… I just w-wanted to make sure y-you were safe." She squeaked, shaking in fear.

"I'm fine." And with that, she slammed the door shut and continued to search for her everyday outfit.

"I-I also was won-wondering if I should b-buy you another c-clock?" she inquired quietly through the door that was separating them.

"Go ahead. Buy me some more clothes too, I'm running out." Hinamori bluntly replied, digging further into her dresser.

"Y-yes, Hinamori-sama…" she heard her quiet footsteps fade and the teen sighed, yanking out a T-shirt with short pants. Then, she stomped to her own master bathroom.

***+X+X+***

A blue haired hottie **(A/N: Lol, pink haired beauty and blue haired hottie.)** opened his cobalt eyes and blinked, clearing up his vision. It was six a.m. and he just moved here yesterday. He moved from Okinawa to Tokyo. He lives alone and he had a hard time getting comfortable so he was up late.

Then, his phone vibrated. _One new text message_, it read.

_**Are ya up yet, Ikuto? Are ya coming? Do ya like it here? Good? Bad? Are you going to attend school today? Or tomorrow? Well, today is the first day of school so, you better make it!**_

_**~Unkai Souma**_

Ikuto groaned as he read through all the questions his friend sent him early this morning. Just by reading the bold print on his phone gave him a headache. His fingers groggily made their way to the twenty-six letters on his phone to reply.

_**Yea, I just got here yesterday and I was up late so… I don't know if I'll like it here.**_

_**~Ikuto Tsukiyomi**_

Ikuto sighed, closing his phone while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned loudly and walked to his 'dresser' with his vibrating phone in his hand. He threw his head back and then growled.

"Why, Unkai. Why must you ask so many questions this early?" he mumbled to himself, flipping his phone open.

_**What? But how can you hate it? My brother loves it here.**_

_**~Unkai**_

He didn't even bother to reply. He just stuffed it in his sweat pants pocket and kneeled down to his box, which held his clothes. Before he left, he got a package from Tokyo's school. The Code of Conduct that held all the rules and dress codes. Nobody follows them. Girls wear high skirts and boys cheat on their tests. It's only normal.

So, since Ikuto is a good boy, he chose to wear black jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. Casual, there is nothing special about it. But, no matter how hard he tried to look casual, everybody thinks is so bizarre and unique. It's just clothes, let them serve their purpose.

Ikuto walked to his shower, trying to remember where it is, and turned it on, stepping in shortly after.

***+X+X+***

Amu walked out of her bathroom, fully clothes and pampered up. Her nails newly polished and her face clear from acne. Lips covered in lipstick and eyeliner covered her eyelids. Her hair was brushed and slightly curled, adding a new twist to her style. Piercings were spotted here and there and earrings accompanied her ears. Spiked collars were on her neck and wrist while chains hung loosely around her waist, dangling lifelessly.

She was wearing a black, long, tight T-shirt with a black cropped leather jacket. Black skinny jeans clung to her legs while combat boots adorned her feet. Fingerless gloves were on her hands, which were stuffed into her pockets.

Amu strutted to the kitchen and plopped down on the barstool, waiting for her personal chef to approach her and say 'What would you like for breakfast, Hinamori-sempai, desu?'

As if right on cue, a blonde woman skipped towards her, a smile brightening up everything. Well, except for Amu. Amu is never a bright or happy person. She's blunt, plain, interesting, and unique, never happy. At least, not anymore.

"Good morning, Hinamori-sempai. What would you like for breakfast, desu?" she sweetly asked, her grin never falling.

"Caesar salad please with orange juice." She replied, staring straight into her soul. Her smile only grew.

"Of course, coming up!" she cheered, galloping towards the huge refrigerator. She grabbed all the vegetables and started to cut them up, mixing up a few liquids and oils a few times before dumping them into one bowl. She churned them with her hands and giggled when she felt the slippery substance on her fingers.

After she made her a salad, she washed her hands and placed the bowl in front of her waiting master.

"Thanks." She muttered, picking at the sliced veggies before placing them in her mouth.

"No problem! Now, if you excuse me, I'll-"

"You're excused." Amu interrupted, never looking up at the patient chef. She nodded and grabbed her cleaning tools, running into a random room to clean it up.

Clicking of nails hitting the hardware floor broke the silence that Amu was enjoying. She turned her head to the source and found her buff Doberman trotting down the hallways. Once his eyes landed on his owner, his face brightened up and his tongue hung loose while he sprinted towards her. She finished her last piece of salad and then quickly threw the empty plastic bowl into the sink.

"Score!" she whisper-screamed, fist pumping. Once her eyes fixated on her dog, a small smile graced her lips and her perfect white teeth shone through as she stroked his fur. "Good morning, Mr. Diablo. How are you?" she asked, snickering. A loud, deep bark was his answer, his stubby tail flicking back and forth while it tried widening its range.

"Hinamori-sama, Su told me to drop this off for you." Someone yelled excitedly, interrupting her moment with her dog. Amu looked up and saw one of her maids handing out a small bag of veggies and fruits with a bento full of sushi. Amu nodded and jerked her chin to the island.

"Just put it there, Ran." Amu directed. Said girl, whose hair was dyed a light pink, put the items on the island and laughed.

"Sure thing!" she giggled, sprinting off. Amu rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm and then flicked a stray hair out of her face. Amu hopped off her chair and then walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that was done, she walked back into the kitchen where her dog waited patiently for her.

"Well, it's…." Amu glanced down at her iPhone and sighed, "It is 7:30, Deeblee. I gotta go to school now. See you later." she ruffled his fur as he whimpered, begging her to stay. "Sorry, Deeblee, I got school. I don't want to be late for the first day of junior year!" she yelled, grabbing her lunch and placing them in her black backpack. She stormed out of her mansion and made her way to school.

***+X+X+***

Ikuto polished off a piece of toast while he speed texted Unkai for the umpteenth time. Those two teens were endlessly texting so Ikuto barely got enough time to get ready.

_**Unkai, shut up. I'm trying to get ready for school. Unless you don't want me to show up, then that's okay.**_

_**~Ikuto**_

He snickered as he made his way to his bathroom (he now knows where it is located) to brush his teeth. Then, his phone vibrated…._again_.

_**Not cool, man. You just **_**have **_**to go to school today. We'll get to see my brother's clan. Ah, they're so cute, except for that one chick.**_

_**~Unkai**_

The last sentence really caught his attention. His toothbrush hung in his mouth while the foamy substance slid down his chin. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and spat it out, rinsing his mouth after. He replied;

_**What do you mean? Your twin brother has his own club? There are girls there, too?**_

_**~Ikuto**_

_**Ah, Ikuto. I knew you'd get interested. Yeah, apparently, that's where he met his girlfriend…and yet, I still don't have a girlfriend.**_

_**~Unkai**_

_**I don't want to hear your lame speech about you being forever alone. Tell me about his club.**_

_**~Ikuto**_

_**No. Find out yourself. You're mean.**_

_**~Unkai**_

Ikuto groaned to his immature nature. Unkai occasionally acts like a kid but it kind of makes him smile. Back when he was in Okinawa, he was bored and blunt, his life as dull as ever. But Unkai just came along and they ended up being best buds.

"Fine, I'll just _have_ to find out, don't I?" he grumbled, walking out of his apartment and heading towards his school. His parents will soon be coming and let me tell you, he doesn't have the best past with them. Not a good relationship in general. Not at all.

***+X+X+***

Amu grabbed her schedule from the cranky woman and then proceeded to her home base teacher. _Yuu Nikaido. Room 213. _She knew this school like the back of her hand; she just likes to wander around.

"213, 213, yeah, yeah, I know where that is…" she mumbled to herself, walking to said room. Other students scurried past her, trying to blend in with the crowds. Since they met her in freshman year, they now know not to bother her or else you'll never see the daylight again. Never in your life, either you died or she makes your life h*ll.

"Whoa, there's Unkai and-and a new kid!" someone pointed out, gasping. Of course, you'd see all the heads turn to see who it is. Almost all the heads turned, except for Amu's. She knew that new kids come almost every year so she doesn't know what's so interesting with another new teen.

"So hot~!" the girls breathed, fanning their fake faces. They batted their eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously at the two men walking down the hallway.

**With Unkai and Ikuto**

"Is this normal?" Ikuto whispered to Unkai, staring at the sea of people who watched their every move. Unkai shrugged.

"Yeah, but you should see my brother." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Unkai and Kukai are like opposites. Unkai likes wearing everything white while Kukai likes everything dark and black.

"This is like my old school."

"Hey, but this school is better. You will get to see _her_. You never know, maybe you'll be her victim this year."

"Seiyo High isn't very different from Meiyou High **(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't find a different school name. But, in Chinese, it means 'doesn't have'! :D)**. Just different people and-"

"And Seiyo High School is bigger and better." Unkai interrupted cockily, smirking. Ikuto pouted at him and then slapped him playfully. At that movement, girls gasped. "The bigger the better, you know that phrase?" Ikuto nodded but wagged his index finger in his face.

"What if some girl asked you out and she was like, huge and fat. I don't see how that's good." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, it works better for food and buildings." The brunette retorted, scoffing.

"But then _you'll_ get fat and you're going to end up forever alone."

"Aren't I already?" he mumbled miserably, frowning. Ikuto snickered and went in line to get their schedules.

"Well, you never know. You might meet the girl of your dreams." He joked.

"Wait, there is a girl that picks my interest…" he trailed off, tapping his chin to mimic thinking.

"What's her name?" Unkai stared at him like he's crazy and then shook his head.

"You don't get it. It's so hard to get her attention, man. She's like, the school beauty." He explained dreamily. Ikuto raised a brow and then patted his back encouragingly.

"I bet you'll win her over sooner or later. You just have to-"

"Try? Dude, I tried many times. Why don't you try, huh?" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Ikuto put his hands in front of his chest and laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you…mad. I mean, are you really upset over that? Dude, girls are hard to crack," Unkai raised a brow as he jerked his chin to the fawning girls at their feet. At that, he chuckled, "sorry, I mean, some girls are harder to crack than others. You just don't give up, you keep on trying."

"But, she's just like, how do I say it? I don't know, h-"

"Excuse me; can you let me pass through?" a plain voice interrupted him. Unkai looked down and his cheeks started to turn pink. Ikuto stared at the girl and raised a brow. They froze, both of them. Their mouths hung open while they gaped at the perfect body. All the curves in the right spot and the most beautiful face you could find.

"H-Hinamori…" Unkai muttered, his neck starting to redden. She rolled her eyes and jutted one hip out while placing her hand on her waist.

"Are you guys going to just stare at me or are you going to move? I have a class to attend." She snapped at both of them, glaring. Unkai started to sputter out some unnecessary things and then started to sweat.

"U-uh, I'm sorry, Hinamori but…yeah, u-uh, y-you look nice t-today." He stammered. Ikuto rolled his eyes and then stepped back to create an opening for her to pass through. She turned to look at him and then smirked.

"Thank you, new student, for actually _moving_. Unlike you, Unkai Souma." She barked, pushing through them. Unkai frowned.

"See, man? She's so hard to talk to!" he exclaimed, walking forward towards the old woman.

"Names?" her voice nasal-y like. Her upper lip was up to push up her glasses while her grey/brown-ish hair was tied up into a tight bun.

"Unkai Souma and Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He said, twiddling with his thumbs. She flipped through a lot of papers and then handed two sheets of paper out to him.

"You're welcome and have a nice day." She snorted, yelling, 'NEXT' after. After Unkai and Ikuto stepped aside, Unkai returned to their conversation.

"See what I mean?" he nagged.

"Yeah, it's hard for you to talk to her because you spit out unnecessary things."

"Well, teach me?" he pleaded.

"No. Go talk to your brother or something." Ikuto replied automatically.

"But I don't know where my brother it. He's always busy with his _girlfriend_." He snarled, staring down at his schedule. "I have Yuu Nikaido as my home base teacher, you?"

"Same. What do you have first period?"

"Gym. Second?"

"Art. Third?"

"Algebra. Fourth?"

"Music. Fifth?"

"Science. Sixth?"

"English. Seventh?"

"Lunch hour! Woot, woot! Okay, eighth?" Unkai cheered, fist pumping.

"Study hall. Ninth?"

"Social Studies." They both said at the same time.

"Well, at least I've got every class with you!" Unkai shouted, walking down the halls to room 213. Ikuto followed and then snickered.

"Yeah, hopefully you've got the 'girl of your dreams' in all your classes, too." He joked. Unkai shrugged as he slid the door open.

"Hey, at least you're going to be there too since you're in all my classes. Anyways, shut up." Unkai poked his head in the room and then continued, "Nikaido-sensei? We've got a new student. Shall he wait outside?" Unkai politely asked. He heard a few mumbles of replies and then Unkai slid into the classroom, making a stop sign at Ikuto.

"Am I not allowed to come in?" he whispered at him.

"Nope, you're getting introduced." He whispered back, slipping in. Ikuto sighed as he waited to be called in.

**With Amu**

Amu rolled her eyes as she saw that sputtering kid from earlier slip into the room. _Looks like he hasn't spotted me yet,_ thought Amu while she smirked. She overheard his conversation with her homeroom teacher and found out that the blue kid was going to be here too.

"Okay, students. Please settle down. We have a new student." Nikaido announced. Every conversation going on ended and the teens looked at their clumsy teacher.

Unkai made his way to his seat and reserved the seat next to him for his friend, which as already taken.

"Please come in." he said, pointing to the sliding door. Ikuto walked in and then turned to face the crowd. He lazily waved and smirked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. 17, junior. Don't bother me." He introduced, smirking at each and every person. Then, his eyes landed on Amu and his smirk only grew bigger. She rolled her eyes while wrapping her leather jacket tighter, if possible, around her body.

"Okay, Tsukiyomi-san, please sit next to…" his eyes skimmed the room and he spotted Unkai patting the table next to him, which was occupied by some random blonde boy. The blonde kid was hissing at him, telling him to 'stop touching my desk'.

"Nikaido, Souma keeps on touching my desk. Make him stop." The blonde kid whined. Nikaido sweat dropped as he ignored the student, trying to find an _empty_ seat. Unkai glared at the boy and withdrew his hand as he watched his plan blow up.

"Okay, Tsukiyomi-san, you may sit next to Hinamori-san." He said, pointing to the empty desk near the pinkette. The girls gasped in horror as they watched their 'idol' walk towards the bad luck charm.

"No, that can't be true! He'll be cursed, Sensei!" the girls gasped, pitying Ikuto. He scoffed, sitting down next to Amu.

"So, what's your name, pretty girl?" he flirted, aggravating Unkai. Unkai was watching his every move, scowling at his best friend.

'Don't you dare take my woman!' he mouthed at him. Ikuto's smirk grew bigger as he continued.

"Don't call me pretty, Tsukiyomi. Just call me Hinamori." She snapped at him.

"No. What's your _real_ name?"

"Hinamori, like I just said."

"Blank Hinamori, that's a wonderful name." he snickered while watching her expression. She growled at him and then punched him in the side of his stomach. He winced a bit and then laughed humorlessly. "We've got a feisty one, eh? I _love_ challenges."

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?"

"Yup."

"Amu Hinamori. Now go die in a hole, no one will notice you missing." Okay, that hurt. He pouted at her while he pulled on her waist length hair.

"That hurt, apologize?" he pouted like a five year old. She snarled at him while she pulled out her iPod to block out his voice.

"No, I will not apologize to you." She answered, popping in her headphones. He can actually hear screaming and rock music blasting through the small device.

"Well then, you're rude. But, I'll still break you no matter what." He snickered, plotting a plan.

***+X+X+***

* * *

Forever: That was short, I know. But I promise, the next chapter will be longer. At least five thousand words. At least.

Amu: Why am I such a brat when everybody loves me?

Ikuto: You're so cocky.

Amu: Well, in this story, you're going to make me cry. And, your ego is way too big for my liking.

Ikuto: Shall I minimize it so you can love me?

Forever: Review if you want more Amuto!

Ikuto: Yes, please, please, review if you're an Amuto lover.

Amu: D: I actually wonder who that blon-

Forever: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Forever: Sup y'all. I hate snow.

Ikuto: Why so random?

Forever: Because it limits my ability to play with my chickens, duh.

Amu: Nobody cares. Warning; the whole plot is going to move around a bit so get used to it.

Forever: That is true, I'm making it a bit longer and it shifts the whole story. Please bear with me.

Ikuto: Disclaimer, Forever doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, just the plot. It is copyrighted.

Amu: No it's n-

Forever: Yes it is!

* * *

***+The Goth Group+***

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Quote:**

_**It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get.**_

_**-Confucius**_

* * *

Little did he know that Amu heard it all. So, she prepared herself. She heard him say everything. _Boys, they'll always be boys. _She thought, shaking her head.

"Amu, you okay? You're shaking your head." Someone interrupted. She opened one eye and then looked at the face that was inches away from hers. Not even a blush developed since she stored her emotions ages ago.

"You don't say. Don't call me Amu. Just Hinamori, please." She told him, closing her eyes again. She increased the volume to her song; Hero by Skillet **(A/N: Don't own)**, hoping that it'd drown his voice.

"Aww, bu-but, I even moved. Unkai, over there, didn't do anything when you said so. Don't I get a reward?" he teased. Amu opened her eyes, pouted mockingly at him, and then slapping him across the face. She growled at him and then flipped her hair over her left shoulder, whipping him in the face. His pout deepened while he got used to the stinging in his cheek.

"That's your reward. And there is plenty more to come if you keep on bothering me."

Unkai snickered at him while pointing his finger at him, his other hand clutching his stomach. Ikuto got up, strode over to him and then sat down on his desk.

"You're laughing because…?"

"Because you just got slapped by Hinamori! Ha!" he yelled, loud and clear. Amu turned towards the two teens and then raised a brow. She cocked her head to the right.

"Hey, Unkai, where's your brother?" she asked him, gaining his attention. His laughing ceased and his face started to heat up. Ikuto rolled his eyes at his lameness. Seriously, he blushes just by her talking to him? Pathetic.

"U-uh… he said he was going to come later on, why?" he asked 'coolly'. She smirked at him and then turned her body so she was fully facing them.

"Today is Thursday, am I correct?" Unkai slowly nodded, "Tell Kukai to meet me in the basement after school. Make sure he brings his ankle biter." She demanded, acting sweet. He vigorously nodded while Ikuto smirked down at her.

"Okay, class, let me take atten-"

The bell cut Nikaido-sensei off and everybody gathered their new materials in one hand and their schedules in another. Nikaido sighed while he stored the papers away, watching his students flood out of the room. Amu got up and then walked to her first period; the gym.

"Hey, Amu, what subject do you have first?" Ikuto asked her casually, following her. She shrugged.

"Gym, you?"

"Same. Who is your teacher?" he replied.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" Unkai called behind them, waving his free hand in the air. They rolled their eyes and then turned their heads to look at him.

"Hurry up, please." Amu ordered, walking away. Unkai pouted as he quickened his pace while Ikuto easily caught up with her due to his long legs.

"Hey, did you find out who she has?" Unkai asked, panting. Ikuto shook his head, frowning.

"No I didn't, since _you_ interrupted our conversation." He snapped, staring at the back of Amu's head. She entered the gymnasium and then walked to the group with a tall teacher waiting. He held up a sign that read;** 'Takashi Taichi'**. The two boys both looked down at their schedules and proceeded to the group. Ikuto smirked as he watched Amu roll her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Looks like they have the same class, just Amu and Ikuto, with Unkai.

He approached her and then whispered in her ear seductively.

"Looks like we'll be in the same class." She shivered slightly and then shoved him out of her bubble. She glared at him with a scowl upon her features.

"I don't care. As long as you don't annoy me, you'll be fine." She warned ahead of time, picking at her blood red polished nails. He scoffed, shaking his head slightly.

"And what can you do? All you've done to me is punch and slap me. They weren't even that hard." He sneered at her, earning a low growl. He snickered at how cute she was. She was about five feet and eight inches but it was still cute, considering how beautiful she is.

Ikuto felt someone tap his shoulder and he saw Unkai, his eyes wide.

"Ikuto, I'd rather you not do that…" he trailed off, nervously hiding behind him. But, he was still showing since he had broader shoulders and he was wearing white, not black like Ikuto.

"And why not?" he hissed, glaring at him.

"Because when Hinamori is angry, it's not very funny. Kukai told me that."

"Guys, I'm right here, you don't have to talk _about_ me when I'm _right_ in front of you." Amu interjected, placing her arm on her waist. Ikuto scoffed and then jabbed his index finger in between her collarbone, on the beginning of her sternum.

"I can't wait to see you hurt me." He hissed at her, stabbing her chest harder after each word. Her body inched backwards but she didn't flinch or cringe, she just glared straight into his eyes.

"I can't wait either." Just then, Unkai pulled him back and then smacked him upside the head.

"Ikuto, really?! Now she's got her eye on you!" he scolded his best friend.

"Didn't you tell me that it was a good thing?" he nonchalantly asked, eyeing him suspiciously. What can she possibly do to him? Claw him with her sharp nails? Gauge out his eyeballs? Use his small intestine as a jump rope? Wait, that's a bit extreme… Unkai started to hyperventilate and he started waving his hands in front of his body.

"Nononononononononono! If she's out for you, then she's out for me, too!" he yelled at him.

"Then why don't you ask your brother to help you out? Aren't they friends, or something?" he asked him. His hands came to an abrupt stop as he started to catch his breath by fanning himself.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled to himself once he caught up with his own breathing.

"Because you're stupid."

"Class, please listen up. Today, we are starting a new unit. First day or not, we're starting our first unit." Taichi-sensei warned.

"What's our first unit….?" One blonde girl asked.

"I'm going to tell you, Hoshina-san. Our first unit is gymnastics." He announced. Many squeals erupted from girls while moans from boys followed. Those two noises do not clash well together. It was as if zombies were attacking and the girls were chatting about weddings right in front of the living dead. They do NOT go well with each other.

"Oh, yes! I just can't wait~!" all the girls, excluding Amu, sang horribly. Amu was still inspecting her nails and even started to 'fix' them by biting them. Girls' habits are weird.

"I heard your moans of complaint, boys. Five points out. If you want to get them back, change and run ten laps outside!" he roared, the crowd dissipating. All the girls flooded into the girl's dressing room while the boys lazily walked to theirs.

***+X+X+***

After warming up for a good twenty minutes, the class collapsed onto the warm grass, their chests rising and falling.

"Oh…my gosh! That…was….horrible!" Hoshina gasped, chugging down two bottles of water. Her boyfriend finally arrived and gave her a comforting rub on the back. That boy was Kukai, dating the snobby blonde that ruined everybody's reputation.

"It's fine, Utau, you're timing was great." He encouraged, smiling. She giggled and then pulled him into a chaste kiss. His twin brother was spying on them from afar. He had a frown on his face while his shirt was yellow from his sweat. Ikuto was slouched under a tree while he was lightly panting. Running is his favorite thing to do so he grew used to the burning feeling in his lungs.

"Ugh, I hate Kukai and his snobby girlfriend. They're so….perfect for each other." He snarled. Ikuto chuckled while taking light sips from his cold water bottle.

"You're acting like one of those fan girls that read romantic novels." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, how am I supposed to react?! Kukai always has her over at our house and they're too busy to notice me." He complained, his frown deepening.

"Gather up, people, we're going to start our lesson. Does anyone know how to do a backwards flip on this beam?" he asked, watching his tired class gather up. Takashi was being fanned by his students' breaths and let me tell you, they weren't _that_ pleasing to his nose. It was a mix of sweat and mint, and, like the zombies and squeals, they don't go with each other.

Three hands confidently shot up while two of them were waving at him, trying to get noticed. Both of the waving hands belonged to two different blondes.

"Hello to you, too." He bluntly replied, signaling them to put their hands down. Only one arm remained so he called it up. "You, come up."

Amu weaved her way through the crowds of sweaty people and then stood next to the teacher, facing the group.

"Now what?" she nonchalantly replied, her face blank.

"Well? Do one! Go on that d*** board and do one!" he yelled in her face, spit falling on her. She wiped them away, grimaced, and walked towards the beam, hopping on top of it and then lifting up her arms. She walked to the end so that she could have more room to do the flip.

She sighed as she felt a familiar feeling settle in her body and kicked her feet ahead of her, arching her back backwards. She felt as if she was flying for the light breeze fanned her face. Her hands made contact with the beam and she whipped her body backwards, yet again. She did a small and fast somersault and landed firm on her feet.

"There, I did one, impressed?" she snapped at him, hopping gracefully off the beam. His mouth was slightly parted and he shook his head lightly, trying to look unimpressed.

"Good, now do some more demonstrations when I tell you to." He ordered her, pointing to a mat next to the long beam. She got on top of it and then sat patiently, waiting for her cue.

"That was pretty cool…" one guy gasped, ogling at her.

"She's so fudging pretty, too…" a nerd snorted, pushing up his glasses to inspect her more. She raised a brow at them and then leaned backwards with both of her arms supporting her.

"Okay, now, she's going to demonstrate TWO FRONT FLIPS and then ONE BACK FLIP and then to finish it off, she's going to do a SOMERSAULT, _right_?" he hissed at her, hoping that she got the 'message'. She rolled her eyes and then prepared herself. She hopped onto the mat and then did two flips without assistance from her hands and flung herself backwards. And to _finish it off_, she did a simple somersault, landing perfectly still on the mat, her arms sticking out on her sides.

The class applauded while Taichi-sensei clapped his hands in approval, nodding his head. Taichi then faced the students and then glowered at them all, pointing to the mat where Amu stood, one hip out while placing an arm on her waist.

"Okay, I don't want to get in trouble for putting you guys through misery, but, just try doing front flips. Do it with hands. Don't try to impress me because you'll die." He instructed, dismissing the group. Girls squealed while boasting about their skills, hoping they'd attract attention, while the guys were groaning.

"I _really _don't want to do this…" Unkai grumbled, stepping onto a mat that can fit two. Of course, he chose to be with his best bud, Ikuto. Unkai spotted his twin brother head towards the mat with his _girlfriend_ clinging onto his arm.

"Well, at least you're not the only one. Everybody has to do it, not just you."

"Well, _Kukai's _going to have fun since he's with his _girlfriend_." He snarled, stretching his limbs. Ikuto shrugged.

"Stop being jealous, will you? Let's just get this over with…" he mumbled back to his friend, flipping his body over. Alas, gym class has started.

***+X+X+***

Kukai slammed his locker shut, a face appearing from behind. He jumped a bit but then cooled down when he saw his twin brother.

"Yo," he started, "why are you here?"

"Kukai, Hinamori said that you guys have a meeting today. Bring Goat." He answered. Kukai shrugged and then slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay, are you going to attend? Are ya bringing your blue haired freak, too?" he bluntly replied. Unkai flinched to his comment; his blue haired freak. Twins don't really get along. Especially when they're Souma twins.

"No, I'm not attending your lame club and I'm NOT sharing Ikuto with you." He snapped at his younger twin brother. Kukai chuckled while waving his hands lazily in front of his chest.

"Wait until Amu finds about _this_. And by the way, you sound like you're in love with that kid." He snickered, walking out of the hallway to the basement. "Goat is already in the basement!" he yelled over his shoulder to him.

"Okay." He grumbled, stomping out of the corridor and into roaming around in the almost empty halls.

***+X+X+***

Amu waited impatiently for her other members to arrive in the basement. Deeblee was trotting around Goat, trying to use up his energy. His spiked leash made loud clangs while Goat yapped at him, trying to scare the bigger dog away. Amu watched, clearly amused. Deeblee was around ten times bigger and that small annoying creature thinks he's fierce when his bites are like pinches in her skin. She's been bitten by Goat more than plenty.

"Amu! I want to request something!" someone yelled, barging into the dark room. Well, it was well lit but not enough to 'out-light' all the darkness in the room. Dark walls, dark furniture, dark floors, dark everything.

"What is it, Kukai?" she asked while yawning, knowing it was him from the start. He smirked a bit and then strode to her, readjusting his backpack.

"I'd like to invite someone here."

"Who is it?" she inquired, not interested in the slightest bit. "It better be someone with a lot of problems because I don't want them complaining."

"Well, I don't know if he has a lot of problems but….he has problems, is all I know." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood but to no avail. It's hard for someone to make Amu laugh, unless they get hurt, then she starts cracking up.

"So it's a guy? Tell me the name." she demanded, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He has blue hair and blue ey-"

"No, I don't want him here. He pisses me off and thinks he's a God! He's a friend of your brother, correct?" she confirmed. Kukai nodded slowly, confused.

"How do you know?" he questioned her, raising a brow.

"He keeps on annoying me. Besides, he doesn't have many problems…hmm, he's a pervert, he's annoying, he seems very stupid looking, and he loves to flirt with every girl in his sight. Yeah, very few problems." She explained, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Why _not_?! I mean, he can coax any person into the Metal Mutts. Anybody! Even my bro!" he shouted, walking towards the yapping Goat, his Chihuahua. Goat yelped and then growled a high pitch growl.

"Shut up, Goat." Amu snapped at the tiny creature as it got on her nerves.

"Hey, don't talk to Goat like that! He deserves to be-"

"Punted across a soccer field and then fed to Deeblee." She interrupted, smirking. Kukai's eyes flashed with horror as he protectively hugged his dog.

"No way! I meant that he deserves to be pampered up and prettied up." He pouted, giving him an Eskimo kiss. Goat snarled and bit his nose.

"Tch, yeah, he _totally _deserves to be pampered up. Anyways, why did you name him _Goat_? He's not a goat." She pointed out bluntly, glaring at the yelping dog.

"He reminds me of a kid, a baby goat. So, I called him Goat."

"Why didn't you name him Kid? You said he reminds you of a kid, why not name it kid?"

"Because, Goat sounds more formal." He huffed, kissing the dog on its nose. She scoffed while rubbing Diablo's rough fur.

"That's stupid. And to answer your question about that request thing, no. I don't want him here. He annoys me." She barked at him.

"But, what if I convince him not to bother you. Please?" he begged, using his puppy eyes at her. "Ooh! What if I can get two members, eh? Oh! And maybe, they won't bother you at all. Deal?" Amu glared at the boy and then sighed in exasperation. Trying to satisfy this kid is a hard task, but, he's her best friend, so the least thing she could do is to accept.

"If he joins, you better make him leave me alone for the rest of my life, okay? But you better be right. They WON'T bother me. At. All. Period, now, go and invite them. Meh, do whatever you want, as long as you don't bother me." She shooed him away and then approached the waiting punching bag in the room. Kukai nodded and scurried out of the room, looking for the two teens.

Amu sighed, closed her eyes, and let out all her feelings on the innocent punching bag in front of her.

***+X+X+***

Kukai frantically searched every classroom until he could find his older brother and his friend. He even ran back into the odorous gymnasium to check if he was 'working out'.

"Unkai!" he called down the empty hallways, his voice echoing.

"Unkai….Unkai….Unkai…." the echo continued. He groaned after hearing his own voice whisper back to him.

"God donut! Where are you….? Ooh~! Speaking of donuts, I want one…." He trailed off, his mouth watering with saliva. He could already taste the sweet icing of chocolate and the cinnamon smell of other kinds. He sniffed the air like a dog, running down the halls to the cafeteria.

"Kukai? What're you doing here...?" he heard someone question. He turned to his right and saw his clingy girlfriend, one hip jutting out while her palm rested on her waist. He laughed a bit and then started to steal quick glances besides her.

"Ah, I am trying to find my brother and his friend. You've seen him anywhere?" he asked in a hurry, panting a bit. She shook her head while her eyebrow rose.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I am going to invite them because his friend is like bait. He'll attract other girls." He explained, rushing off before she started beating him to a pulp.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"I-I-I finally f-found you!" gasped Kukai as he put both of his hands on their shoulders. The two turned their heads to look at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why were you looking for us? Just for Ikuto?" Unkai snarled at him, slapping off his hand. Kukai shook his head and then sucked in a deep breath.

"Phew! I was going to ask if you wanted to join the Metal Mutts." Kukai explained, eyeing Ikuto. Unkai scoffed and then started to walk forward.

"No way! Find your own person, dude."

"What about you, Ikuto?"

"….Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. Who's in this group?" he asked innocently. He heard a lot about this group but he wanted words from one of the actual members.

"Um, Tadase Hotori, Lulu Yamamoto, Utau Hoshina, me – the wonderful Kukai Souma," his brother – even though from afar – scoffed, interrupting his sentence, "and Amu Hinamori. The one you heard a lot about, I suppose." Ikuto smirked as his words flowed from his mouth.

"I think I will…. I'll think about it…" he smirk grew while he walked off. But, Kukai stopped him by tapping his shoulder.

"Uh, one problem, Ikuto, you cannot bother Amu or she'll skin you alive. She can be quite terrifying when you piss her off. I am only telling you this ahead of time because you don't know. It's like fate listens to her instead of her listening to fate. I think it's creepy." And with that, Kukai sprinted off back towards the basement. Ikuto snickered while he caught up with his friend.

"Hey, Unkai, where does this 'Metal Mutts' take place?" he asked him. Unkai rolled his eyes while scowling at him.

"How could you?! You idiot! You should have said yes! Besides…..they meet in the basement…." He trailed off, blushing in embarrassment. Ikuto smirked while playfully punching him.

"You're so funny when you try to be mad. Do me a favor, don't be mad. You look awkward." He admitted. Unkai flushed and then huffed, storming off while Ikuto walked backwards towards the basement. He was going to have a little talk with their leader before he could officially be a part of the Metal Mutts.

***+X+X+***

"Amu, I would like to introduce you to-"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I get it." She interrupted, focusing her attention on the swaying sack that had rips in them. She bounced on her heels while clutching a blade in one hand, sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Okay then, what do you think? Eh, eh? New member?" he bribed, wagging his brows at her. She growled at him and then shook her head, blocking him out of her mind.

"Don't bother me or else you're out of the group, got it Tsukiyomi?"

"Yea…" he replied awkwardly. The mood Kukai set before them was not comfortable. She was beyond pissed at Kukai for interrupting her training session and Ikuto felt that he was just getting on her nerves even more. He now knows what she's capable of, and he didn't want to be the punching bag at the moment.

"Hey, Amu, when's your next-"

"LULU AND TADASE, SITTING ON THE BENCH, K-I-S-S-I–" Utau started, skipping down the stairs.

"UTAU, SHUT IT!" someone yelled after her, flying after her. Three bright blonds tumbled down the stairs while Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai just watched them fall down in slow-mo.

Once down, Amu gave all three of them a stern look and they all shuddered in fear, getting off of one another. Utau fixed her hair while humming the rest of the song while another flirty blonde growled at the girl.

"Listen, Lulu, don't deny it. I saw you and Tadase making out outside on the bench. I don't see why you're so dense. It's just kissing and you guys are a couple." Utau reasoned, shrugging as she said it. Tadase, the blond with long hair just blushed, avoiding eye contact from his girlfriend.

"Well, we were bored so…." Lulu trailed off, twiddling with her fingers to distract herself. She bit her bottom lip while she rocked her body back and forth with her soles.

"Ahhh, so that's why…. Ooh~ who's this?" she asked, striding towards Ikuto. He raised his brow while keeping his distance. All day, girls have been throwing themselves at him so he expected her to launch herself at his body.

"This is the new member, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I swear, if you try to hit on him when you're dating this douche bag right here," Amu started, pointing to the brunette, "I will kill you." She hissed at her, throwing the blade right next to her. It spun forward before landing in the wall and it stayed there, in a firm hold, in _cement_.

"Wait, _you _were the one who made Unkai touch my desk!" Tadase pointed out, pointing an accusing finger at him. Ikuto rolled his eyes while waving off the topic. He actually wanted to see Amu get madder.

"Okay, okay…. Gosh, no need to be so possessive of your boyfriend…" she mumbled. Amu's eyes shot open as she marched straight up to the blonde. She yanked one of her pigtails, pulling her up before grabbing her collar and holding her up in the air with only one arm.

"Don't you _dare_ call him my boyfriend. We _just _met today, okay? Don't say _anything _like that. Ever again." she warned, shoving her to the wall. Amu retrieved her knife right next to her head and started walking away. Utau made a small squeak as her back made contact with the cement wall. Once Amu's back was towards her, she stuck out her tongue childishly, pulling herself up. Everybody gaped at her as she strode back to her punching bag.

"Oh, so that's what she's like when she's angry…" he thought aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He felt someone touch his shoulder and found out that it was Kukai patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Fine, okay people, I have an announcement. This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and he is our sixth member of this group! Please welcome him with a round of applause." Kukai boomed, clapping awkwardly. The room was filled with awkward claps and some quiet cheers. Ikuto sweat dropped while chuckling nervously.

"What do you do here?" he asked out of the blue. Just then, Unkai burst through the doors, grabbing onto Ikuto's shoulder while leaning on him.

"W-wait! I changed my mind, bro. I wanna join! If Ikuto's gonna enter, then I'm gonna enter!" he admitted, panting in between his words. Kukai smirked – not as good looking as Ikuto's, but it'll do – and then shook his hand evilly.

"Well then, this is our second newest member. Do any of you guys have a question for them?" no hands were raised. "Any questions for our leader?" Tadase raised his hand confidently while sticking his nose in the air.

"Yes, I do, indeed, have a question for our _leader_." He snarled, saying 'leader' as if it was some kind of disease. To be honest, Tadase ran for 'President of the Metal Mutts' but was outvoted by a million fan boys. Yes, they exist.

"What is it, _Tadase_?" Amu snapped back with the equal amount of venom. He smiled innocently while he twitched.

"When is your next competition?" he asked, holding back his rage. He really wanted to scream and punch her while yelling; "I should've been leader!" When it comes to being the leader of any kind of group, Tadase wants to be.

"September 24." She spat at him. Lulu gasped and then squealed, awkwardly approaching the pinkette.

"Isn't **September 24 **your **birthday**?" she asked slowly, forcing up a smile. Amu nodded suspiciously while giving her a look.

"So what, I always have tournaments on my birthday. No big of a deal." She said, shrugging. Lulu fake cheered while skipping in circles around Amu.

"We should celebrate!" she screeched, swinging her arms as she ran into Tadase's arms, whispering something in his ears. He shrugged in response and then copied cheering her.

"Well, we'll throw a surprise party!" he yelled out, nice and clear. This made Amu's curiosity grow. First of all, if they were to throw a _surprise _party, they wouldn't tell her. Second of all, their voices sounded more forced than usual….

_I guess I should be cautious…_ she thought to herself, grimacing at the two dumb blondes **(A/N: I'm sorry for anyone who is blonde out there. Blonds are actually really smart, people just stereotype them)**.

"No, I don't want a stupid party; I just want to have a normal day. Just like any other day, idiots…" she mumbled under her breath as she continued with her training session. All the other members of the Metal Mutts stood back to give her some space. They don't want to be stabbed by a blade just yet; they're too young to die.

"How old are you turning?" Unkai asked hesitantly to Amu. She panted heavily as she finished her punch and kick combo. She glanced at Ikuto and then back at Unkai.

"Turning 18. You?" she simply replied, focusing her attention back on the bag. She stabbed it twice, Unkai flinching at both attacks as some sand leaked out of the leather outlining.

"I'm 18 turning 19 on August 17. Same as Kukai." He replied, growling Kukai's name. She shrugged as she continued with her business.

"Aren't you going to ask me, too?" Ikuto teased, snickering after. Amu's eyebrow twitched as she paused. Her over-developed chest heaved up and down while she tried to restrain herself from beating the guts out of him.

"What about you, _Tsukiyomi_?" she asked through clenched teeth. Her muscular arms shook and her legs were planted firm on the ground. Even though she was wearing all black clothes and there was a small air conditioner (but real affective), she wasn't sweating as much as a normal fighter would sweat.

"I am 18 and turning 19 on December 1."

"Wait, then why are you _here_? Aren't you supposed to be a senior or something?" Lulu interjected in a raspy voice.

"I was held back because I was slacking off." He answered nonchalantly as if it were a normal thing to say. A faded out light started to shine from under his shirt as he started to open up.

"That explains why you're so stupid…" he heard Amu whisper under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? I happen to be very good at Math and Chemistry." He retorted, crossing his arm daringly. She glared at him while mimicking his actions. He smirked.

"I am excellent at Math and Chemistry and all the lame subjects the teachers made up. What are you trying to do? Impress me?" she spat at him, something, too, starting to glow from under her tight T-shirt. The crowd backed up, trying to blend in with the shadows.

"Ugh, you caught me…. No! Of course I'm not trying to impress you. Why would I?"

"Because you're boasting about everything. Listen, don't get on my nerves, got it?"

"Fine, fine." He snapped, huffing. Amu mumbled a 'thought so' and continued with her work.

To be honest, he did pick her curiosity, as did she with Ikuto. They were both unaware of the glowing objects tied around their necks.

***XXX***

Forever: Well, some secrets and some action (possibly some Amuto?) will develop in the next chapter!

Ikuto: Amuto?

Forever: Yep, if you want me to hurry up, (by the way, I'm sorry for updating really late) then please review!

Amu: If you don't want Amuto, don't review.

Ikuto: Review and you'll get a bunch of fluffy and romantic Amuto scenes the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Forever: Sup y'all. As promised, I will make some more Amuto. Hopefully, it will satisfy your hunger for this romantic cheesiness. But I'm still not happy ;-;

Ikuto: Good, because I'll be able to spend more time with my lovely sugar pop.

Amu: And who's that?

Forever: You guys don't even ask _why _I'm not happy, why is that?

Ikuto: No, shut up.

Forever: I don't own Shugo Chara, just the plot. Don't steal and I will be happy :D!

* * *

***+The Goth Group+***

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Quote:**

_**Waiting is Painful. Forgetting is Painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering.**_

_**-Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

The two of them were left alone as the Metal Mutts parted ways. And the two were Amu and Ikuto, the unknown lo– the unknown people. Both of their needs were hard to satisfy and the requirements to be their friends were harder. In general, Amu and Ikuto are hard people to read. They never show any emotions, whatsoever. They used to, but they have good reasons to hide them now.

"So… What do you do for a living?" Ikuto asked, awkwardly while he sat down on the cold floor.

"I fight." She nonchalantly replied.

"Is that it? Just fight?" he pressed, earning an exasperated sigh from the teenage pinkette.

"No; I wrestle, I know aikido, I hunt, I sing, and I took gymnastics for about eight to ten years or so." Ikuto's eyes widened, impressed. _She reminds me of her…_ he thought, the glow growing brighter, as did Amu's. Both of their mysterious lights caught each other's attention.

"Hey, you're chest is lighting up." They both commented, pointing to one another's torso. Amu's face turned a light shade of pink (Ikuto smirked at this) as Ikuto's finger was pointing right at her sternum and her's was pointing at his collarbone. The two teens retrieved their fingers with slightly pink cheeks and started chuckling nervously, the light growing and growing.

"What is going on?" Amu grumbled, digging the lock from under her shirt, checking if it was the source. She had this lock ever since her best friend moved away and he held the key. But that was around 12 years ago. She'll never meet him again. Not after what had happened.

Much to Amu's surprise, the lock _was_ the source, after all. When Ikuto's eyes landed on her lock, his eyes widened.

"…You…." Ikuto breathed, stepping back. He yanked the glowing key from under his shirt and held it gingerly in his palms, looking back and forth from his key to the lock.

"No way!" Amu and Ikuto exclaimed, amazed. They both stared from their possessions to the other's possessions, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, etcetera.

"You….you're him?!" Amu shrieked, pointing at him. She held the lock close to her body as her vision started to get a little blurry. _No! I can't cry! _She thought, wincing inside. With tears threatening to fall and her body starting to break down, she thought she couldn't last.

"A-and you're _her_?!" he yelled at her, slightly angry and yet stunned. _She was so different back then!_

"Yes! You….y-you were my best f-friend!" she screeched, backing away from Ikuto as if he was going to harm her. She hid behind the wide sand-filled bag, hoping that he wouldn't see her break down. Ikuto cocked his head to the right as he watched his long lost best friend back away from him. It's not like he's going to hurt her, besides, he's sitting on the ground.

"What happened? Why – how did you end up like _this_?" Amu's stunned face behind the sack disappeared and went blank. She crossed her arms over her chest and then huffed, blowing a strand out of her face.

"Wow, thanks." She barked at him, obviously not getting the point. He started to stammer and his face started to heat up. Luckily, her back was facing at him or else she'd point and laugh her head off.

"N-no, that's not what I meant! I-I meant that how did you end up so….tough?"

"It's complicated. Don't ask me why. _You _were part of the reason how I ended up like I am today." She snapped at him, leaning her back on the bag. With Amu's back facing Ikuto's body, he couldn't see the tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

"How am _I _the reason?"

"_Part_ of the reason, not the whole reason. Jeez, listen, will you?"

"Okay, okay, just tell me." He urged her, his patience wearing thin. She stubbornly shook her head, ordering Deeblee to come to her **(A/N: Just to let you know, I kind of forgot about the animals so here they are)**. Since Goat left with Unkai, Kukai, and Utau (Unfortunately, Kukai offered to bring her home) so it was just Diablo, Amu, and Ikuto.

"No, you have to find out yourself. Don't you, I don't know, have to break me, or something?" she drawled at him. His eyes widened. _The_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi just got caught. No one catches _the _Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Whaaaat," he stretched the word, scoffing at the end, flicking his wrist, "why would I do that to you? You're my friend now, _right_?"

"No, we're not friends and never will be. We'll always remain acquaintances. Nothing more so don't get your hopes up, playboy." She snarled at him, shielding her eyes as she scratched her dog's back. He panted as his tongue hung out. Ikuto pouted as he got up to move closer to his 'acquaintance'. Yes, he still plans to use her but his solid foundation started to waver. His once firm foundation was crumbling, and he doesn't plan to give up. Nope, that's not right. Ikuto Tsukiyomi doesn't give up.

"Listen, I don't ever plan on doing that anymore. You're my bee eff eff ell. Right?" he said, mocking the popular girls. She stifled a snicker but some giggles managed to escape her lips. At the sound of her actually laughing, Ikuto decided to continue. "Because we can, like, polish our nails HOT PINK! OH EM GEE!" he squealed, his voice very high pitched. That did it, she couldn't hold back anymore. She burst out laughing her head off and Deeblee started to bark happily that her owner was having fun.

"Oh my gosh! I-I can totally i-imagine your nails polished h-h-hot PINK!" she laughed, clutching her stomach as she rolled onto her sides. Ikuto's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a warm smile. He felt all fuzzy inside to see _Amu _laughing and having fun with him. _I hope I'm the only one that has this affect on her…_ he thought, staring at her. Amu's loud laughs subsided to quiet giggles as she sat up again, her face slightly red and her eyes watery with tears of joy.

"Glad I can make you laugh." He commented, cocking his head and smiling down at her. She giggled at his girl-like voice from earlier and then sighed, a smile upon her lips.

"U-uh, yeah…." She stammered, her face as red as an apple. Her stuttering put a smirk to his face.

"So I made you stutter, eh?" he teased, poking her shoulder. She slapped his hand away and then pouted at him.

"No, I had something stuck in my mouth." She lied, huffing after. He snickered at her and sat down next to her, then showed her his key. Their hands were side by side with their belongings in their hands. They were staring at the pair.

"Good memories…" he sighed, closing his eyes. Amu's face went black as she thought the exact opposite. _More like bad memories…_ she thought, closing her eyes, too.

"Hey, Ikuto," she started.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you leave? How come you left me? Why'd you give me this lock? Didn't you say it was for someone special? Am I special? What do you think of me? Am I annoying, tough, aggravating, not pleasing to the eye, ugly, stupid, showoff-ish, not pleasing to the nose, slu–?" she blurted out really fast, causing Ikuto's eyes to snap open. He placed one of his long fingers on top of her lips, interrupting her sentence. He didn't know what made him do this but he stared straight in her eyes and whispered 'shh'.

"Don't say that, okay? You're an amazing girl; you're not annoying, you're not weak, you're not aggravating, you're pleasing to the eye, you're NOT ugly, showoff-ish, or not pleasing to the nose. And you are definitely _not _a slut. Got it? You're my best fri– acquaintance. Got it?" he explained as if he answered truthfully and automatically. Which, in his point of view, isn't true. He was too stubborn to admit it. Aah, teens these days.

Amu's face burned up as she listened to what he said. She searched his eyes but found out that he was serious. _Does he really think that?_ She squealed inside her head. Amu mentally shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes. She had enough of this stress and he's just another thing to add to her list of 'Issues'.

"Um, thanks… I guess…" she muttered shyly as she pulled her face back from his finger. Ikuto pouted as he felt the warmth on his finger depart from him. Then, he processed what he just said. His cheeks turned pink and then he laughed nervously, gaining Amu's attention, as well as Deeblee's. The dog's face leaned to his right as he blinked at Ikuto in curiosity.

"U-uh, sorry…" he apologized to Amu, who raised an eyebrow. She smirked, and then wagged her slender finger in front of his face.

"So I made you stutter, eh?" she copied his words, throwing it back at him. His cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink as he watched her pale finger wave in front of his face. "And blush? That's new…" she commented teasingly, retrieving her finger to tap her chin.

"Pshaw, I-I'm not blushing. I'm just sweating s-since Kukai made me run after h-him…" he scoffed stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and facing away from Amu. She laughed and then swatted his upper arm.

"You're still the same. How come you used Yoru as your name?" she randomly brought up a new topic.

"And why did you use Solana as _your _name?" he shot back at her. She shrugged and then sighed, rubbing Deeblee's back.

"Because my mother kept on telling me not to tell people your real name unless you're getting married or if you're some kind of close relative. I don't know, she was weird."

"Was?"

"She died, duh. I thought I told you. Yeah, she died, as well as my sister and father, idiots." She replied bluntly, not feeling the urge to cry or at least feel the slightest bit of pain. He cocked his head as he watched her expression; blunt, boring, expressionless. He sighed, smiling a bit. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What about you? Aren't you going to tell me about your parents, now?" she asked him.

"No, I have a reason not to tell you." He replied, smirking. He had his excuses. If he were to tell her, she wouldn't care. He would at least want someone to care about him; Amu's not the type to do that.

"And why not?" she snapped at him, getting slightly annoyed.

"Not yet. So shut up and don't force me to talk, got it?" he spat back in the same tone.

"Humph, whatever, I don't care."

"I didn't expect you to care…" he mumbled, scowling at the 'new' Amu. A sudden flashback started to take over his mind.

_~Flashback~_

"_Yoru__~!" complained a 4 year old Amu to a newly 5 year old Ikuto._

"_What is it, Solana?" He groaned at her, clearly annoyed at her squealing._

"_You wanna hear me sing?" she begged, batting her eyelashes. _Oh, no, not that batting! Please, a distraction!_ He thought, trying to her eyes but when he stared into her golden orbs, he saw that little sparkle in her eyes._

"_I don't know…I mean, I–"_

"_Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry – not _strawberry _on top?" she pleaded, getting closer and closer to his face. She pouted at the blue haired boy and he sighed in defeat._

"_Fine." The young blunette mumbled. She cheered and then twirled around in her frilly dark blue dress._

"_Yay! Thank you so much, Yoru~!" she sang, dancing around. "Okay, this is a song called Moon River! Here we go!_

_**(A/N: Skip if y'all want, but I'll write it in case if you wanna see how it goes… oh, and I'm getting it off of my piano music so it'll be hard to read it because it's in cursive. I can't read cursive well.)**_

"_Moon River,  
wider than a mile;  
I'm crossin' you in style someday.  
Old dream maker, you heart breaker,  
whenever you're goin',  
I'm goin' your way~!_

_Two drifters,  
off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world  
to see.  
We're after the same  
rainbow's end  
waitin' 'round the bend,  
my Huckle-berry friend,_

_Moon River and me."_

_'Yoru' just watched her amazed. Her voice sounds like a professional. It sounds so mature yet so childish. Her voice was sweet and she hit the notes so perfectly. It was truly amazing. He smiled while watching her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded in front of her chest, as if it came from her heart._

_~Flashback End~_

"-to! Ikuto~~~!" Amu yelled in said boy's face, her body extremely close to his. One of her hands was waving in front of his face while the other was snapping her fingers, trying to gain his attention. Ikuto snapped out of his trance and then blinked a few times, his cheeks tinted pink when he saw how close she was to him.

"W-what?" he stammered, crossing his arms. Amu smirked and leaned back so she was out of his personal bubble. She mimicked his actions and kneeled down right in front of him, parallel to his body.

"So, I was trying to tell you… how are you?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, I was–"

Just then, she cut him off and made a small groan. "Never mind, I don't want to hear about your problems." She murmured, scrunching up her face. He glared at her, _I'm tired of her mood swings… _he thought.

"Problems? What problems?" he asked innocently, blinking at her while his head leaned to the right. Amu's breath hitched in her throat while her heart rate ever-so-slightly increased. _So….so similar to Yoru…._ She thought as she mirrored him. She placed her pinky in her mouth and started to chew on her nail unconsciously.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw a translucent face of a younger version of Amu, doing the same thing.

The two of them were observing each other while they had memories flashing in their minds. Deeblee didn't like it. He whined but his owner didn't respond. He nudged her free hand with his wet nose but didn't get a small laugy from her. He growled at Ikuto. Deeblee doesn't want this blue haired man to steal his attention so, he barked.

Amu and Ikuto flinched as their minds returned to reality. Both of their faces turned bright pink as the nervously laughed.

"O-okay, to answer your question, we, the people of the Metal Mutts, all have problems that have brought us where we are today." She explained, not meeting his gaze. Ikuto nodded as he tried to _catch_ her eyes.

"Um, so, do I just tell you my problem…?" he asked, awkwardly. Amu shrugged.

"If you want, I'm not forcing it out of you but _when _you tell me, it has to be _really _bad. Like, a tragedy." She answered, making an explosion gesture with both of her hands. Ikuto sucked in a breath as he shook his head, pouting. _Hmm, getting abused is a tragedy-like problem, right? _He thought, leaning his head on his knee, which was curled up to his chest. _Nah, can't tell her that my father does it….she wouldn't _care.

"Well, I'll tell you later, not right now since this is kind of personal." He reasoned, his thoughts coming to an end. _Meh, at least-_

"Okay~! It's your choice. Well, see you tomorrow. I got to practice for the upcoming competition, see ya!" and with that, she took off sprinting with Deeblee running by her side.

"Her mood swings are so confusing…" he mumbled to himself as he started to walk back to his own house. He shook his head, closing the door behind him.

***+X+X+***

Amu punched the bag, sweat trickling down her face while she panted. Ikuto's face from the present and the past flashed in her mind, his innocence and his mature face. _He used to be so childish! _She thought as a tiny grin formed on her features.

"Hinamori-san?" a squeaky voice interrupted her train of thought. Amu looked up and saw a blue haired maiden leaning on the door frame.

"Sup, Miki."

"I heard that you have found Yoru."

"Nah, his name isn't Yoru. I recently found out that his real name is Ikuto." She explained to the blunette, taking a swig from her soda. The fizz pinched her nose a bit but she ignored it as she took giant gulps. When Amu put down her beverage, she looked up and saw that Miki's cheeks were slightly pink. "Why? Do you know somebody with the name of Yoru?"

"Y-yea, he's a waiter at Chara Café." She mumbled dreamily, twirling a blue strand between her fingers. Amu smirked and trotted towards her.

"You like him, don't you?" she straight-on assumed. Miki's face turned tomato red and she started to stammer.

"W-what? Why would you think _t-that_?!" she shrieked, quickly running out of the hallway and into some random room. She could hear her repeating to herself 'I don't like him' over and over again. Amu shook her head and clicked her tongue three times.

"She is in denial…. Such a shame…" she snickered to herself, going back to her business.

"Well what about you? Aren't _you_ in denial?" someone suddenly asked behind her. She whipped around and then kicked him or her. Her eyes focused as the figure tumbled to the ground; Kukai. She glared at him and then kicked his limp figure, earning a moan from the now-injured teen.

"Why are you here?"

"Oww, I was just trying to tell you that I'm going to pair you guys up. You guys are meant to be. You know, when you threw Utau at the wall – poor, poor wall – I thought you had a secret crush on him that you threatened to hurt her if she even made eye contact with him." He explained in a matter-of-factly tone. He got up and then brushed off the dust from his clothes. Amu's mouth dropped, but then she quickly closed it, and she furrowed her brows at him.

"Why would I like him?!"

"Because, you just would. I feel as if you guys share this secret relationship that no one knows about…. Suspicious…" he noted, rubbing his chin with his index finger and his thumb. She rolled her eyes and then whacked his head.

"Don't think that. We're just acquaintances. Nothing more and nothing less. Why don't you just run off and suck Utau's face off?" she snarled at him, pointing to the door. His face brightened up as he scurried out of the training room and towards Utau's house.

"Good idea!" he yelled out to her, his voice disappearing.

"Hinamori-sama?"

"Hn." She grunted, glaring at the doorway where her blonde maid stood. She played with the hem of her dress but then stuttered.

"U-um, there's someone else waiting a-at the front d-door…." She whispered, hiding her head between her shoulders as if she were a turtle trying to pull its head inside his shell. Amu groaned in annoyance as she finished her soda, walking towards the front door where a guest awaited.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" she demanded, leaning on the doorframe. Ikuto was panting, his hands leaning on his knees, bent forward.

"I….I just wanted….to tell you that….that if we…..we are considered…..friends." he panted, welcoming himself in her household as he tumbled on her leather couch.

"You just wanted to tell me _that_?" she inquired, nonchalantly.

"Well…. Well yeah, I mean, you just called me 'Ikuto'." He replied, ordering some random maid to get him some cold water. Amu caught herself and then realized that she _did _call him Ikuto a bit. In a few moments, a butler came in with a silver platter that held two tall glasses of ice cold soda, instead of water. Ikuto happily took one while Amu took the other.

"Meh, I'll tell you later. By the way, Kukai's gonna pair us up in the future so I would keep an eye out. You know how crazy Kukai gets – oh wait, you don't really know Kukai. Only Unkai." She told him, chugging down the drink. His eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets as he coughed uncontrollably.

"Remember~, if you ruin this little Amu girl, your popularity will go skyrocketing!" a teasing voice echoed in his head.

_I never really wanted popularity…_ Ikuto thought, clearing his throat with the 'help' of Amu, who is currently whacking his back over and over again.

"Quiet! You _want _popularity! You_ want _attention! Your parents don't even look at you! Well, except for your psycho father!" the screechy voice retorted.

_N-no, they- _

"Hush, Ikuto! You _will _be the number one person in this Seiyo High School! Not that pink haired brat!" **(A/N: I'm going to call the voice Hugh) **Hugh interrupted.

"Ikuto? You okay?" Amu's sweet voice inquired, scaring away the scratchy voice in his head. He nodded as he calmed down and slowly took a drink from his soda. "Yeah, that was my expression too. Just make sure we don't fall for his schemes, I heard they're pretty hard to avoid."

"I'll get Unkai to tell me what 'tricks' he has." He replied, taking out his phone to text Unkai.

**Unkai, your brother is plotting something between me and Amu. Make sure you get the details before we actually…you know, fall in it.**

**~Ikuto**

**Whoa! He's doing his match making business again? I think that's how those two blondes got together, ya know? Booboo and Taday? Something like that. Well, I'll try to make him spill the beans, but don't get your hopes up. Just do me a favor, DON'T FALL FOR IT! AMU'S MINE!**

**~Unkai**

Ikuto chuckled at the last part of his text, earning a small 'huh?' from Amu. Amu's head leaned to the right as she stared down at Ikuto, who is sitting on her couch while she's perched on the backside. **(A/N: You know? Like the tall part where you lean your back on? Yeah, that one…) **

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Ah, Unkai is just so weird sometimes. Anyways, he'll try to get his twin brother to tell him about it. For now, let's just chill."

"But I have to go back and train." She pouted at him, hoping she'd get out of his 'grasp'.

"Nope, nope, nope, you're spending more time with me." He said, grabbing her wrist and setting their drinks on the coffee table. He dragged her back to the school grounds to troll the nerds but when they turned on the corner of the school, girls surrounded Ikuto, pushing Amu away from his presence.

"Kyaa~! It's Ikuto-sama!" they all squealed, waving their notebooks of 'autographs' in front of his face. Amu sighed as her migraine came back. All the squeals and all their revealing clothing gave her a major headache. Also known as a migraine.

"Sorry, um, girls, but I'm trying to-"

He was cut off by all the girls launching themselves at him, trying to kiss him. He swiftly dodged all of their lame attempts and tried to escape but one girl just _had _to grab his wrist.

Amu smirked, entertained. She stood a good twenty yards away from him and watched as he got dragged back into the crowd of girls. She saw his head pop up above all the shorter girls and watched as he looked frantically in every direction until their eyes locked.

'Do you need help' she mouthed to him. He nodded vigorously and tried to pry off the girls clinging onto his arms. The female beasts started rubbing his biceps and started to laugh.

"Ooh, he's very strong…" they gasped dreamily, trying to drag him off the school grounds. He looked at Amu one more time, begging for help while she rolled her eyes, walking up to the group.

"Um, excuse me?" she called to the girls, distracting them.

"Yes?"

"Can I please have my…. Erm, friend back?" she asked, awkwardly. The girls shook their heads and then stood in front of him, forming a barrier blocking Amu from Ikuto. She let out an exasperated sigh and then stood right in front of the girl barrier, punching them all on their sensitive spots. They gasped as they tumbled to the ground, their muscles not functioning.

"Look what you just did!" they all exclaimed, watching as Amu dragged him over the kind of limp bodies. They walked away from the girls and into the pool part of the school.

"Thanks…" Ikuto mumbled, rubbing his arms as if he were trying to wash off the germs. Amu snickered and then pushed him in the water.

"If you want to wash away all those germs, you better get wet!" she shouted at him, dipping her feet in the water and splashing him once he resurfaced. He growled playfully at her as he pulled on her ankle, dragging her into the water. Amu let out a girly squeal (which she hates doing because it's so 'not cool') while her body was getting soaked.

"I _hate _getting wet, _Solana_." He growled at her, splashing her. She giggled, trying to imitate 'Solana'.

"I know, _Yoru_!" she laughed, pulling him deeper into the pool. She dove down into the pool, pulling Ikuto down with her. He smiled, watching her shiny, silky hair sprawl out in the water. Unconsciously, he started to tickle Amu, causing her to gasp in a lot of air.

Her happy face disappeared within seconds and it turned into a scrunched up, pained face. Bubbles formed around the two teens as Ikuto frantically dragged her up to the surface, feeling very guilty.

Once at the surface, Amu started coughing uncontrollably, clutching her chest with one hand while the other supported her weight on the rough asphalt. Ikuto coughed as he wiped his wet hair out of his face, clearing his throat. He pulled Amu up bridal-style and set her on the lounge chair. Amu coughed more as her eyes rolled backwards, passing out. Ikuto panicked.

"Amu, wake up." He ordered, his voice cracking a bit. He pushed on her chest, trying to bring back the pulse. He pumped more until his arms got sore. By now, the nerds had gone home and the sluts probably went off to find another hot guy to nag.

He was about to give up since he lacked the knowledge of saving a person from drowning. Then, an idea popped into his head. He climbed on top of her and then placed his lips on her own, blowing as hard as he can. After blowing a few times (it was hard since he was kissing somebody…), he pushed down on her chest again, switching from pumping to kissing – I-I mean mouth-to-mouth-ing.

"Come on… Amu, wake up." He whispered as his pumping growing slower, his sore arms nearly giving up. He sighed as he kept on trying. He 'kissed' her again, placing two fingers on an artery where the pulse can be heard. He blew harder, hoping that with one more push, he'd save her.

Then, he felt it. He heard it, too. He abruptly pulled back and placed his head on her chest, hearing the 'lub dub' of her heart. It was very faint, too, so, he kept on pushing down on her chest, blushing since it was…. Let me say 'over developed'. He pushed down harder when he heard her suck in a shallow breath. He mouth-to-mouthed her some more (just to enjoy the moment….) before she was fully awake. He moved his lips against hers, slightly getting off track.

"Hmmm…." She mumbled, shifting under him. Her eyes widened when she felt something warm against her lips. And there, she saw azure eyes staring down at her honey golden eyes. "Ikuto?"

"Amu, I'm so glad you're awake! Finally!" he yelled, rolling off of her as he stretched on the warm ground. He flexed a bit, causing Amu's cheeks to heat up a bit.

"What….wait, did I just dr-" She coughed a bit, sounding very hoarse at the moment. She punched her own chest, squeaking out a tiny 'ow'. Ikuto chuckled a bit, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you were unconscious a bit. But, thanks to the sexy Ikuto, I saved you from dying." He joked, expecting Amu to hit him and say 'idiot!' But, he heard nothing. He looked to his right and saw that Amu was blushing.

"Thanks." She thanked him, pulling her knees to her chest. He cocked his head to the right, scrutinizing her figure. Her black tank top clung to her body, making her undergarments pop up a bit. Her black Capri pants were making her shiver as the wind blew stronger. "C-can we go h-home?" she stammered, rubbing her forearms with her palms. He nodded, picking her up bridal style. His clothes clung to his figure as well.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, feeling very guilty at the moment.

"DON'T YOU DARE FEEL GUILTY!" Hugh was back again. Ikuto groaned and threw his head back, annoyed.

"Um, are you bothered by my answer?" she questioned, raising her brows.

"Huh?" he mumbled, trying to ban Hugh from entering his mind.

"I said 'it's okay' but you just groaned. You sounded annoyed. Did I do something wrong?" she bluntly replied, eyeing him suspiciously. He shook his head, his eyes dilating as his cheeks turned pink.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just that…..I felt so bad-"

"I don't need pity."

"No, I meant that I felt so guilty."

No response. So Ikuto continued, "It's just that, I was the one that caused you to drown and I'm really sorry. So I had to do CP-"

"CPR?! DID YOU KISS ME!?" she shrieked, jumping out of his arms while wrapping her own arms around her body. Ikuto shrugged, taking her hand and leading the way back to her house. Yes, he was a stalker. Her favorite stalker. No, I'm kidding. He's not Amu's favorite stalker and she doesn't even have a stalker. I hope…

"Well, do you want to live?" he asked, shutting her up. Amu pouted and stared down at the ground.

"Well, I have to live in order to keep on living."

"No duh." He sighed, sarcastically. She whacked him upside the head and then started to yell at him.

"Well, my life _depends_ on my tournaments, you idiot!"

"And how?" he dared, rubbing the back of his head. _Great, now I'll live with a bump on my head for the rest of my life…. _He thought, pouting. She rolled her eyes and stomped back to her house.

"The rewards! They give one million bucks as the reward, you idiot!" she screamed at him, wishing that she had brought a sweater. The wind bit at her exposed flesh and dried the clumps of wet hair.

"Is that why you're so rich?" he wondered aloud, easily catching up to her with his long legs.

"No, I'm rich because I'm a burglar…" she confessed, sarcastically. Ikuto feigned surprised but then smirked afterwards.

"You're so mean." He pouted at her.

"Yeah, says the one that almost killed me." She snapped at him, quickening her pace.

Ouch. That hurt…well, for Ikuto, that is.

"I said sorry!" he called after her.

"NOPE!" she screamed back at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't forgive you."

"Will you forgive me?" he nonchalantly asked, reaching the mansion. He opened the door for her, hoping that was enough to get forgiven.

"Nope. I will forgive you when you say sorry one hundred times." She retorted, crossing her arms over her wet chest as she made her way to her room.

"I'm sorry times a hundred." He bluntly replied, following her.

"No, I mean individually. Like, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and so on." She told him, tossing him a black t-shirt from her drawer and grey sweatpants. He caught them but his feet were planted firm on the floor. "What do you want? I have to use the bathroom."

"I need underwear." He commented. She pointed to the room next to hers.

"There are a bunch of underwear from my maids' boyfriend." She told him, walking past him. He walked into said room and then opened the drawers and pulled out blue plaid boxers. He smirked and then walked into the bathroom to change.

***+X+X+***

The two teens walked out of the washroom, feeling refreshed. Amu was sitting in front of her scratched vanity pained black. She was brushing her hair while the blow dryer fanned her face. She hummed 'Moon River' silently to herself but didn't notice the blue haired teen eavesdropping. She fell into a flashback as she continued with her hair.

**(A/N: I'm gonna do a flashback again but after she sang the song…)**

_~Flashback~_

_When 'Amu' was done singing, she saw 'Ikuto' smiling. He had the gentlest face she had ever seen in her entire life. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even._

"_Yoru__?" she asked quietly, slightly worried that she had killed him. His eyes shot open and he sighed in relief when he saw her. _

"_That…that was," she stared at him, waiting for insults or praises, "absolutely amazing, Solana. You sound so professional and you sound so happy, like you can eliminate all the darkness in this world. It's amazing, Solana…" he whispered. Her hard face broke out with a wide grin and she started hugging him._

"_I'm so glad you like it! I sang it all for you, Yoru!" she cheered, hugging him really tight. Even though we are almost considered the same age, he was so tall and he acted to mature when he was little. He's like a little, old man. Like an old soul stuck in a young body._

"_I can tell you'll go far in life, Solana." He mumbled in her hair as he slowly started to give in to the hug._

"_Songs and smiles, can take you miles." She blurted out against him. He pulled back and smiled at her._

"_That's a really good saying because your songs and smiles _will_ take you miles. I hope you'll go far in your singing career, Solana." He said. She smiled at him and then kissed his cheek._

"_I would never make it without your help, Yoru!" Amu replied, smiling. He smiled back and then started to hug her really tight._

_~Flashback End~_

Amu finished brushing her hair as she sighed contentedly. She got up and then observed herself in the mirror. She and Ikuto were 'twinning'. They were both wearing black tops, except Amu was wearing a tank top, and grey sweatpants.

Amu plopped down on her bed and then noticed Ikuto at the door. She waved at him, signaling for him to come in.

"Can I stay the night?" he blurted out, quickly covering his mouth after. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Take the room next door. I don't want a pervert sleeping next to me." She demanded, pointing at her door. He pouted, sighed, and then left the room so that Amu can rest in peace.

**With Ikuto**

Ikuto closed the door behind him and then silently walked to the king sized bed. He lied down on it and then stared up at the white ceiling, his arms behind his head. His heart was beating to hard right now.

"Destroy her and you'll get the attention you've been looking for." Hugh sang in his head, trying to convince him.

"But, what if I'm not really looking for attention…?" he asked himself. Hugh cackled and then 'clapped'.

"Nonsense! You've been abused for how long? Eight years? You aren't getting the attention! When you break Amu, you'll be in the spotlight!" Hugh retorted, calming down after his outburst. Ikuto's eyes got heavy as he rolled to his side.

"Spotlight isn't spotlight when Amu's not there…" he mumbled, unaware of what he just said.

**With Deeblee**

Deeblee patiently waited outside of his owner's room, hoping that she'd let him in. He has been scratching on her door for thirty minutes but she wouldn't open the door. He whined but then continued to wait.

**With Amu**

Amu couldn't sleep because of the tingly feeling on her lips remained. Ever since she woke up, that feeling wouldn't go away.

"Ikuto… he just kissed me…." She mumbled, sleep finally claiming her.

***XXX***

* * *

Forever: That was…pretty good.

Ikuto: You did well….because you have inserted so much Amuto.

Amu: Please review!

Forever: Review if you want more kissing between Amu and Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yeah!

**Forever: Wait, I have an announcement. (I'm sorry Amuto12345, but I need more details. Please don't hate me… :D) I need a character. **

**Requirements:**

**-Male**

**-As good looking as Ikuto**

**-State name**

**-Age between 17-19**

**That's pretty much it. You'll see why in the later chapters. Probably after chapter 7 or so. **

Ikuto: D: What's going to happen?

Amu and Forever: ;D


End file.
